


Boxer AU

by shashatrbl



Category: NCT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Boxers, F/M, Fights, Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shashatrbl/pseuds/shashatrbl
Summary: Wanna One x NCT Boxer AUOne Shot Collection





	1. Ong Seongwu

His fist swings and hits his opponent in the face but everything happens so fast. His opponent moves so quickly. Before Seongwu could duck, he gets hit right in the stomach.

You could hear his pained groan from the front row seats of the audience. You scream as you watch him fall to his knees. Automatically you move forward to run to him, but his coach stops you. "He's okay! He's okay!" he says. But how could he be so sure! You shout at him but he ignores you. "He's stronger than you think. Look, he's already standing up!" Sure enough, Seongwu was slowly trying to get back on his feet. His feet are shaky but he manages to stand upright. As he holds his fists up, ready to attack, your heart starts beating so loudly you swear everyone in the room could hear it. But just then the bell rings signaling that the round is over. Seongwu slowly makes his way to his side of the ring and sits on the stool. 

You get to him faster than his coach could. Before they could scold you, you grabbed a water bottle and poured some water into Seongwu's mouth so he could drink. "Are you okay? Does it hurt badly? Can you still go on?" You bombarded him with questions. He leans his head on the pole behind him and laughs faintly, breathing in deep breaths. He's scaring you by acting like this, but it's not something you haven't seen before. You keep making him drink and wiped the sweat from his face. You barely have ten seconds left and he still hasn't responded to you. It was making your anxiety rise above the roof.

All the while his coach has been screaming instructions into his ears, but his eyes are locked into yours. When it was time for the next round to start, he grabs your face and kisses you roughly. "I will win this. For you," Before you know it, you're being dragged out of the ring and pushed down on your seat. Your eyes don't leave Seongwu as he fights to win this match… For you.


	2. Lee Taeyong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna One X NCT   
One Shot Collection

He's preparing for another fight. His lean but muscly figure was beating the punching bag mercilessly. His eyes are wild and focused – as if his fists were hitting his opponent and not just a sack of sand.

You are forced to watch him train with sweaty palms and a weak heart. You wished he didn't have to do this. Why had he fallen so deeply in love with such a dangerous sport? Why did it have to be boxing? Every time he enters the ring, it's like your heart is removed from your chest; and each blow he receives feels like a stab to your heart. But you are not blind. You see his proud smile. You see the determination and passion in his eyes, and you know this makes him happy. So you support him in any way you can. It scares you half to death seeing him being beaten, but the happiness he feels after winning every single match he's done was enough to temporarily drive your fears away. However, when the announcer pops in to say that the match is starting in a bit, you immediately rush towards him and give him a tight hug. Taeyong laughs softly and reassuringly. "Don't fret, my love, don't fret," he whispers in your ear, "I'll come back you in one piece like I always do, with another belt around my waist to make you proud." And you trust his words like your heart beats for him. You force a smile onto your lips and release him when it was time to go. Hand clutched to your heart, you hoped he would keep his promise. Like always…


	3. Kang Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna One x NCT   
One Shot Collection

Your eyes open, but you don't move. You pretend to be still asleep. You can hear him shoving clothes into his gym bag. You heard the sound of leather being crumpled and shoved into the bag, too. He's sneaking out to fight in another boxing match. Again. Even after he promised he would never do this ever again. You do your best to keep your breathing steady, but you can't do anything about the tears that run down the side of your face. Thankfully, you were facing the wall, away from his sight. Which you know also gave him the courage to be able to do this again. 

He knows how you feel about him boxing. He knows you'll be up all night waiting for him to stumble into the front door. And he knows that it kills you to see the bruises he gets after every single fight. He knows all of this. But his job at the gym isn't paying much. And your salary can only pay for so much... Being a boxer was his childhood dream and you knew it. Still, it just broke you to see him getting beaten into a pulp every time he gets in the damn ring. 

Truth be told, you didn't care whether he won or not. You wanted him whole and safe. Yet you stayed still and did not utter a single sound. Not even when you heard the front door close and the car engine roar into life. You stayed still and did not utter a word. Not until you were sure that he had driven away. Finally, you broke down wept your heart out, like you always do when he sneaks out. You wrap your arms around yourself in a desperate way to keep yourself together. But then you hear footsteps. Suddenly the lights turn on and you turn around abruptly, already thinking of the worst. Then you see Daniel standing at the door, bruise-free and still in his pajamas and a tank top. 

You allow yourself to breathe in relief, but strangely enough, you end up sobbing even more. Daniel rushes to you and he picks you up into his arms. "Hush, hush, it's me. I'm here." he tries to calm you down. "I thought you went to another f-fight. I w-was so s-scared...” you barely got out in between your tears. His arms tense and he holds you closer. "I wasn't going to. I promised, remember? I was just lending some stuff to another boxer; he picked them up for his fight later. I promised you, never again. I won't break my promise." he kisses your hair and reassures you over and over that he won't ever put you through that again. You let him comfort you as you indulged in his warmth...


	4. Jung Jaehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna One x NCT  
One Shot Collection

"I swear you only ever sleep with me before your matches," you accused Jaehyun as you covered your naked body with your silk robe -- very identical to the one he wears before his fights. 

His laughter booms across your shared bedroom, and after he ties his shoes into place, he tackles you back down on the bed. "You know that's not true." he teases as he showers your face with kisses, "I also sleep with you after my matches. When I'm well enough that is," the bastard thinks his jokes are funny. You pushed him back to get a better view of his face. The scar above his eyebrow has just healed. Yet he's going back to boxing again. You would be lying if you said it doesn't give you heart attacks every time he steps foot into that god-forsaken ring. Sometimes you ask yourself why you keep putting yourself through this. The trauma of his last match should have been enough. Seeing him collapse on the ring, his face so bloody, it was beyond recognition. You could still remember how hard you cried that day, and how you thought he had died because he had lost consciousness for nearly ten minutes. It had been a good two months since the match but it still gave you chills whenever you remembered it. 

That night you thought you couldn't ever bare to have him box again. It was too much. You couldn't survive if he loses consciousness again after a fight. Or worse: if you lost him. The thought itself was morbid enough to make you go crazy. But your love for this man was beyond compare. And so here you are again. Back to endless anxiety and you heart hung fragile on your sleeves.

You trace his scars with of fingertip and Jaehyun's eyes flutter close. He takes a deep breath before re-opening them. "I don't know what I would do without you...” you whispered you fear out loud. He stares intensely into your eyes, and you know his fears are the same. "You won't lose me, love. It would take more than a lousy boxing match to take me away from you. He kissed your lips tenderly. When he pulled away, you held him tighter... And only let go when you were both lost in each other, under very messy sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time time posting my au here and it's hasn't been that long since I started writing again. I haven't practiced writing for a long time and I apologise in advance if it's not good enough. I'm quite hesitant to post my works in public but I really want to share my craft and my passion with you all. I'd also like to hear your thoughts on this au so, please let me know know by leaving comments! 
> 
> Much love,  
Shasha xx


End file.
